Dependence
by Ellys
Summary: Sybill und Gilderoy in ihrer besonderen Beziehung


Manche Geschichten vergass man lieber. Andere blieben im Gedächtnis, so lange man lebte. Und manche Geschichten wiederholten sich ..

Hogwarts, 1986

Es wäre eine Sensation gewesen wenn es jemand gewusst hätte. In diesem 7. und damit letzten Jahr gab es niemanden, der _nicht_ daran gedacht hätte. Und auch sie hatte gewisse .. Bedürfnisse. Merlin sei Dank auch direkt den passenden Partner zur Hand. Natürlich nicht offiziell, das hätte so gar nicht zu Gilderoy gepasst. Der immer perfekt gestylte Gilderoy Lockhart, kein überragender Schüler aber dennoch zweifellos etwas besonderes. Sybill hatte ihn begehrt, nach schätzungsweise 2 Sekunden dieses wirklich unglaublichen Lächelns. Er war so ganz anders zu ihr, so wie sie es sich in ihrem Innersten wünschte. Wer sonst nahm Sybill schon ernst? Wer glaubte an die Visionen die sie heimsuchten, als wenn sie sich diese Gabe ausgesucht hätte! Aber bei ihm konnte sie ihre Gefühle ausleben, konnte ihn für alle anderen büßen lassen, ihm heimzahlen was andere ihr antaten.

Oh , und er genoss es! Immer wieder winselte er um mehr, ließ sich demütigen, schlagen, anketten, was immer Sybill von ihm verlangte. Er würde ihr Schicksal werden, aber das wusste sie noch nicht. Niemand wusste es.

Hogwarts heute

Nach all den Jahren, war er wieder da. Und so plötzlich wie er brach der alte Hass in ihr hervor. Sie war die Außenseiterin, die seltsame, die schrullige. Selbst nach dieser langen Zeit. Und er, immer noch der kleine goldgelockte Junge mit dem charmanten Lächeln. Die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, die fahrigen Bewegungen. Es fiel niemandem auf, doch sie roch seine Angst zu Versagen, die Sehnsucht nach Führung und einer Herrscherin. Wie damals..

„Gilderoy, wie schön dass du den DADA Posten übernommen hast. Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen, komm doch heute Abend in meinen Turm, ein kleines Pläuschchen unter alten Freunden"

Natürlich kam er, sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Er gehorchte immer, seit sie sich kannten. Sybill wartete in ihrem Büro auf ihn. Der schwere Duft nach Weihrauch, die beinahe erdrückende Stille und das schummrige Licht ließen Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten aufleben.

Das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, Mitternacht, er lag zu ihren Füßen.

Nordturm, irgendwann in den Ferien, niemand sonst im Schloss, außer ein paar wertlosen Hauselfen. Diese Ferien blieben fest in ihrem Gedächtnis verankert. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen unaussprechlichen Fluch über ihn legte. Wie sie es genossen hatte! Sein Wimmern und schreien, das Flehen um Gnade..

Ein leises Klopfen ließ den Gedanken fortfliegen. Dort stand er, in mitternachtsblau gewandet, die von Schatten dunkel scheinenden Augen auf sie geheftet, voller Erwartung und Gier.

Oh wie er diese Frau liebte! Keine Stelle ihres perfekten Körpers die er nicht begehrte. Die langen Haare gleich einem Meer aus Gold über ihren zarten Schultern, diese durchdringenden Augen, ihre unglaubliche Stimme.

„Gilderoy"

Er erschauerte bis ins Mark. Egal was diese Lippen von ihm verlangten, er würde gehorchen. Es war das alte Spiel um Macht und Gehorsam, das ihn so faszinierte.

Äußerlich schien die Frau so zerbrechlich wie ein filigranes Netz, doch war ihr Wesen zum bersten angefüllt mit dunklen Gefühlen, Hass, Wut, Gier.

Sie war Hitze, Tod, Leid und Dunkelheit, Worte der Zerstörung rannen lieblich wie Honig von ihren roten Lippen, sie war seine Göttin. Was gab es im Leben mehr zu erreichen als ihr Sklave zu sein? Ihre Wünsche aus den azurfarbenen Augen zu lesen, sie durch seine Qual läutern, ihr Herz zu erlösen?

Mit demütig niedergeschlagenen Augen kniete er zu Füssen seiner Königin der Nacht, willig sein Leben in ihre Hände zu geben.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte Sybills blutroten Mund. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst! Ihr Blick wanderte betont langsam hinauf zu den Sternen, die Nacht war noch jung. Und ihr Hass groß.

Silberne Funken stoben aus ihrem Zauberstab. „Crucio"hauchte sie in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Wieder und wieder flüsterte sie es, berauscht von der Schönheit und Reinheit die der Zauber gab.

_CRUCIO_

Schließlich hielt sie erschöpft inne. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und hart, Schweißperlen rannen wie silberne Tautropfen über die makellose Blüte ihres Gesichtes. Ihr Hass war fort, wie Nebel der sich im strahlenden Licht der brennenden Sonne verflüchtigt. Langsam trat sie an ihn heran, beugte sich herab auf den kalten Steinboden und betrachtete ihren Erlöser.

Nackt und zusammengekauert lag er dort, wimmernd, die vor Schmerz schwarzen Augen geschlossen.

Ihre sanften, weißen Finger strichen über die heiße Stirn, wischten Tränen fort, nahmen die Qual durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit.

Es war noch nicht zuende. Das wussten beide. Ihre Wut schien gestillt, für den Moment, doch nun begehrte ein anderes , stärkeres Gefühl Einlass, riss an den Mauern ihres Verstandes, wütete in ihrem Herzen.

Sybill legte ihre Kleider ab.

Er wusste was seine Herrin begehrte. Nur er war imstande sie zu lieben, zu ehren mit allem was er hatte und war. Die Schmerzen verschwunden, als wären sie niemals gefühlt worden, hinfortgerissen von brennender Leidenschaft, überwältigt von ihrem Anblick. So rein und klar wie nichts das er je gekostet hatte, von vollkommener Schönheit.

Perfektion.

„Lady"

Das Wort kam einem Windhauch gleich über seine spröden Lippen. Sie war eine Lady, und nur er durfte sie bei diesem Namen nennen. Ein Geschenk an ihn, den unwürdigen. Den Abschaum. Vor langer Zeit hatte er sich geschworen diesem Geschenk würdig zu sein, und auch heute rief er sich unerbittlich vor Augen welch Kostbarkeit sie ihm erlaubte. Er sprach ihren Namen, berührte ihr porzellanes Gesicht, liebkoste ihre intimsten Stellen, durfte sie schmecken, sich in ihr versenken. Er war es nicht wert, dass wusste er, doch sogar sein Leben hätte er ohne zu fragen hingegeben um ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Welch größeren Beweis seiner Treue konnte er geben als sein Leben? Das einzigst wertvolle, das er besaß.

Sybill wurde ihn nicht leid. Er kannte ihre geheimen Punkte, er wusste ihr Respekt zu erweisen, sie zu ehren.

Unbeweglich an ihr Bett gefesselt gab er sich in ihre Hände. Kühl und schwer lag der silberne Dolch in ihren grazilen Fingern, fuhr scheinbar liebkosend über den schweißbedeckten Körper des Mannes, verharrend an den Chakren seines Lebens. Langsam glitt er über seinen gestreckten Hals, schnitt erst sacht, dann tiefer in das heiße, wollüstige Fleisch. Dunkelrotes Blut lief über blitzendes Silber, Lebendiges über Totes, tropfte auf schneehelle Laken, breitete sich unaufhaltsam aus.

Der Mann gab einen heiseren Laut von sich, als er das Blut auf seiner Hals spürte. Schier überwältigt von diesem Beweis ihrer Liebe. Sie begehrte sein Blut, die Essenz seines Lebens, seines Daseins. Nichts in der Welt hätte es ihm mehr verdeutlichen können. Seine Göttin brauchte ihn.

Sybill betrachtete ihre Hand mit dem Dolch darin, ein einzelner Tropfen roten Lebens strich an ihrem Arm entlang, tiefer und tiefer, fiel schließlich zu Boden. Einen Tropfen für jeden Schmerz der ihr zugefügt wurde, einen Tropfen als Vergeltung für all das was ihr angetan wurde.

Berauscht von ihren Gefühlen löste sie die Fesseln, rieb ihren reinen Körper an seinem befleckten. Er sollte sie nehmen, jetzt und hier, sie verbrennen mit seiner Lust, ihren Namen hinausschreien in die kalte Welt, sie packen und ausfüllen mit seiner Hingabe.

Unter seinen Händen durchflog sie die sieben Sphären des Himmels.

Völlig erschöpft verließ Gilderoy ihre Gemächer. Er war durch und durch beglückt von dem Wissen seine Königin ein guter Diener gewesen zu sein in dieser Nacht. Was gab es anderes von Wichtigkeit in dieser Welt als sie zu ehren und ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Sie hatte seinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben.

13 Tage später rief sie ihn erneut zu sich. Wieder in der Stunde des Wandels, da die Uhr zwölf schlug. Voller Vorfreude betrat Gilderoy die intensiv duftenden Gemächer, schritt vorbei an Kristallkugeln, schweren samtenen Vorhängen und Kerzen die in der Dunkelheit ihren Schimmer verbreiteten. Er betrat das Schlafzimmer und stockte mitten im Schritt.

Dort lag sie, seine Göttin, in blutrote Gewänder gehüllt, auf ihrem Bett. Die Haut so zart und blass wie Porzellan, die goldenen Haare gleich wogender Wellen über dickbauchige Kissen gelegt. Ihre roten Lippen leicht geöffnet, wie um nach ihm zu rufen, die Augen geschlossen, einen Hauch von Bedauern über das vollkommene Gesicht gelegt. Neben ihrer schlanken Hand die so allgegenwärtige Kristallkugel. Weiße Lilien umrahmten die Gestalt, lagen auf ihrem Schoß, auf den Füßen, eine besonders reine Blüte in ihren Fingern auf dem Herzen liegend.

Gilderoy trat an das Bett und ließ sich sacht in die Hocke gleiten. Eine plötzliche Kälte hatte Besitz von ihm genommen, als er über ihr Gesicht strich.

Ihre Haut war so kalt wie sein Herz.

Kein Leben schien mehr in diesem Körper zu wohnen, keine Seele fand noch einen Platz zum Sein.

Lange saß der gebeugte Mann vor seiner toten Göttin, bis er das gefaltete Pergament zu seinen Füßen bemerkte. Neben einer Flasche aus der eine grüne Flüssigkeit ihn herausfordernd anfunkelte.

2 Wörter nur hatte sie ihm hinterlassen. Und doch hätte ihr Wunsch nicht klarer sein können. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Flasche, dann glitten seine Augen hinüber zu der Frau die ihm die Welt bedeutete. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Dieses eine Mal hatte sie es ihm nicht befohlen, sie hatte ihn gebeten. Ein Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. Diese Bitte war unnötig gewesen. Ohne sie gab es in dieser Welt keine Berechtigung, keinen Platz mehr für ihn.

Langsam schritt er an das Turmfenster und blickte in den klaren Nachthimmel. Tausende Sterne funkelten auf ihn hernieder, gleichsam tröstend und bekräftigend.

Mit einer sicheren Bewegung strich er den Umhang ab und blickte noch einmal auf das Pergament in seinen Händen.

„Sybill"

Dann liess er sich in die Dunkelheit fallen.

Unbeachtet von allem schwebte das Papier sacht zu Boden, auf dem die Wörter verewigt waren, die Gilderoy Lockhart zu seiner letzten Entscheidung verholfen hatten .

_Folge mir .. _


End file.
